1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a SIM (subscriber identification module) card socket for an electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular, to a SIM card socket manufactured by a simplified process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones have become so popular that one user may have several mobile phones using one SIM card that may be shared between different mobile phones. A convenient method of removing and installing the SIM card is in mobile phone is important. The conventional methods for holding the SIM card can be substantially divided into two types: a fixed type and a moveable type. Since the moveable type is un-related to the invention, its description is omitted.
To fix the SIM card in the SIM card socket, a surface, formed with pads, of the SIM card is firstly aligned with a surface, formed with contacts, of a body of the mobile phone. The SIM card is then pushed to a predetermined position on the body. Furthermore, after a battery thereof is combined with the body of the mobile phone, the SIM card can be fixed by a rib on the battery to prevent dislodging.
The SIM card often cannot be fixed in the conventional SIM card socket without application of another device such as the battery, as above. In view of this, another conventional SIM card socket that can hold the SIM card by itself has been provided. Its structure, however, must be coordinated with a housing of the mobile phone so that the entire process for manufacturing the mobile phone becomes complicated.